


Superheroes, Spies, and... Stiles

by heartsdesire456



Series: Uncle Phil [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The first thing Stiles thought upon getting off an elevator and seeing Pepper Potts, the CEO of Stark Industries, scrambling off of a couch and coming towards them was that <i>holy crap</i> she was beautiful. She was tall, had beautiful strawberry blonde hair that was almost better than Lydia’s, and she looked like the kind of person who could either be the nicest thing or rip your insides out with her eyes alone. </i>
</p>
<p>5th Fic to a series in which Phil is Stiles's uncle and Stiles and his friends are sneakier than Phil ever could have imagined. (Gen for this part, hinted M/M, eventual pairings to come)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superheroes, Spies, and... Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> This part was going to include the next bit, but that would've made it WAY longer. I decided this was a decent stopping point. (the idea behind my 'portions' is that they're more 'complete' than a chapter would be, even if you need the series to fully understand it as a one-shot)

The first thing Stiles thought upon getting off an elevator and seeing Pepper Potts, the CEO of Stark Industries, scrambling off of a couch and coming towards them was that _holy crap_ she was beautiful. She was tall, had beautiful strawberry blonde hair that was almost better than Lydia’s, and she looked like the kind of person who could either be the nicest thing or rip your insides out with her eyes alone. 

The second thing he thought was that she was probably the coolest person ever. “Oh no. Tony! What the hell are you doing with children?!” she demanded, storming over. She crossed her arms and stared down her nose at Stark, who actually looked slightly afraid. “Why do you have a group of children?! What are you doing? Phil, what the hell is he doing with children?! I would have expected better from you!” She pointed at Clint. “And you, wipe that grin off your face, what are _you_ doing getting in on Tony’s stupid ideas?”

“Ms. Potts,” Phil interrupted, giving her a gentle smile. “It’s a rather complicated story, but it isn’t just Mr. Stark’s idea. Agent Romanov is partially to blame. I objected, but Director Fury agreed with their plans.”

She crossed her arms, looking over the kids. “And what plans could you possibly have with teenage kids, Phil?”

Stark lifted a hand. “Pep, you won’t believe it!” he started, looking almost manic with his excitement. “Okay so Phil has been babysitting his nephew, right? Well, his nephew and his friend managed to hack _SHIELD_! And then when Fury kidnapped the friend – cute one over there, one with the biceps – his friends all came on a rescue mission and they _broke into SHIELD headquarters!_ ” he stressed, then held up his hands, a gleeful expression. “And the best part, Pep. WEREWOLVES!” he cried excitedly.

Pepper stared and then made a face that spoke more than words ever could for her frustrations. “Werewolves? Seriously, Tony? That’s what you go with?”

“Actually Ms. Potts,” Lydia spoke up, taking a step forward. “He’s not lying,” she said, then gave a flustered little wave. “Um, hi, Lydia Martin,” she introduced herself. She held out her hand and Pepper shook it, looking curious. “So, yes, quite a few of my friends here are werewolves,” she said, gesturing. “Danny went missing and they needed to rescue him and to be honest, they needed someone who could get them in so, that’s where I come in.”

Pepper nodded skeptically, though she fixed a polite smile on. “So, Ms. Martin, you mean to tell me you – with the help of werewolves – broke into SHIELD headquarters?” she asked.

Phil chuckled. “She did,” he said, nodding to her. “I have it on good authority that Ms. Martin is an incredibly intelligent and talented young woman.”

Tony nodded. “I offered her a job but she turned me down,” he said and Pepper looked surprised, yet somewhat impressed as she turned to Lydia.

Lydia shrugged. “I’m not going to miss out on breaking records at an Ivy League university just for a run of the mill tech job.” She turned to Stark and gave him a devious smile. “My future plans don’t involve working for a company with someone else’s last name in the title, sorry.”

Pepper looked amused. “Wow, turning down a job offer from Tony Stark at what… seventeen? Eighteen?” she asked and Lydia smirked.

“Sixteen. And obviously. I’m still debating Princeton or MIT because MIT sounds more impressive but Princeton offered me a position running a lab my second semester so… choices,” she said with a shrug.

Phil chuckled. “I can see why Stiles speaks highly of you,” he said honestly and Lydia smiled at Stiles. “But yes, Ms. Potts, Ms. Martin got into SHIELD with the help of four werewolves. It caused quite a stir.” He nodded to Danny. “Mr. Stark needs Mr. Mahealani’s help in getting back into SHIELD the same way he got in the first time to find the issues in the system. Agent Romanov then decided she and Agent Barton could benefit from training with alpha werewolves while they’re busy.”

Lydia’s phone buzzed and she looked at it, then hummed. “Well that explains where the redhead went,” she said, then turned to the Derek. “Fair warning, Jackson’s coming up the elevator now,” she said and Derek’s eyes widened.

Stiles gaped. “Wait _Jackson_?!”

Scott rolled his eyes. “Who do you think paid for us all to fly out here for the rescue mission?” he asked.

Isaac shrugged. “Plus it’s Danny. When he found out Danny was missing, he was going to fly home but we suggested the rescue mission and he funded it. He just couldn’t get an earlier flight because of the weather there,” he offered.

Phil nodded. “Agent Romanov learned of his incoming and went to collect him,” he explained.

Clint looked excited. “Ooh another werewolf, Sir?” he asked, smiling at Phil, who just rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Barton, another werewolf,” he said, looking exasperated, though Stiles could see the smile in his eyes unlike his when he expressed exasperation with Stark. 

The elevator dinged and they all turned just in time to see Romanov lead the way with Jackson behind her. Stiles wasn’t at all surprised to see that same self-righteous smirk on Jackson’s face when he spotted them. “Well now, Stilinski, screwing everything up even after all this time, huh?” he asked, bumping his shoulder deliberately as he walked towards Danny. “Hey,” he said softly, genuine worry creeping past his smug mask. “You okay?” he asked, and Danny crossed his arms.

“I see how it is. Don’t talk to me but like twice in almost a year and then rush to rescue me when I go missing? Really? Some friend you are,” Danny grumbled, eyes narrowed. “Do I look like a damsel in distress to you? Have I _ever_ needed your help, Jackson?” he demanded.

Jackson looked, oddly enough, genuinely hurt. “I didn’t come back because you needed saving, I came back because I was scared something happened to you and I wouldn’t get a chance to say that I’m sorry I left and stopped talking to you after that last argument,” he said, voice tight. “Danny… you’ve been my best friend since I was ten years old, dude. I stopped talking because I didn’t know I could tell you about werewolves and it- it’s hard to lie to someone you love like family, even in emails.” He took a breath and nodded. “So… are you okay?” he asked wearily.

Stiles had to bite back a wave of emotion when Danny gave a weak sound and threw his arms around Jackson, both of them clinging to each other so hard it looked painful. Stiles blinked hard because he refused to sympathize with _Jackson_ over lying to someone you love because he knew how that felt. If anybody asked, he was tearing up because Danny had tears in his eyes and Danny was the one guy who should never be made to cry, in the opinions of most of the Beacon Hills population. Everybody loved Danny, so he was sure he wasn’t the only one whose heart jerked at the sight of tears in his eyes.

The emotional scene was interrupted, however, by a small ‘eh hem’. “Yeaahhh not to sound insensitive, but could you maybe not scent mark my boyfriend, thanks,” Ethan spoke up from his spot just off to the side, clearly fighting the urge to rip Jackson away from Danny. “Hugging doesn’t involve nuzzling, dude.”

Jackson and Danny seemed to snap out of it and they pulled away from each other, both of them immediately squaring their shoulders and straightening themselves up so that they looked the picture of masculine composure. “So. Dating a werewolf, then?” Jackson asked, eyeing Ethan distastefully. “You mean _I’m_ not your type, but a little werewolf is?” drawled, eyeing Ethan with suspicion. “What are you? Sixteen? Fifteen?” he asked, tilting his head to the side as he eyed Ethan. Ethan growled, his eyes flashing and everyone tensed when Jackson froze, taking a step back in shock. “An _alpha_?!” He turned to Danny, eyes wide in shock. “You’re _dating an alpha_?!” He turned back to Ethan. “ _You_ are an alpha?!”

Derek walked over, putting a hand on Jackson’s shoulder. “Back off, you don’t know anything. Leave it,” he said low in his ear.

Jackson clearly hadn’t noticed Aiden before, because he actually paled when Aiden slid up beside Ethan, flashing his eyes as well. “Whoa, what the hell?”

“Um… should we be worried?” Pepper asked, breaking the tension. She gestured to them. “I’m going to assume werewolves fighting wouldn’t quite be as simple as teenage boys fighting.”

Scott stepped forward. “Nobody is fighting anybody,” he said, flashing his eyes at them all, which startled Jackson even more. “We were asked here so that we can be useful since we all went and accidentally got involved in superheroes and spies and all sorts of stuff above our comprehension. No fighting. Jackson, there’s a lot that’s changed-“

“No shit, are any of you betas anymore?” he asked, only to balk when Derek flashed eyes that weren’t alpha red. “ _Seriously_?!”

Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes. “Okay, okay, what Scott’s trying to say is that you walked into the wrong freaking gin joint for your superiority complex. You are a freaking _gnat_ when compared to the crap Danny and I-“

“Just you,” Danny countered, and Stiles glowered.

“That I’ve got us all into,” he said, throwing his hands up. “Point is, Jackson, the crap you were still around for back home? Ha! Nothing compared to the crap that went down after you left,” he said, voice biting and harsh. “So shut up, don’t start talking about crap you have no idea about, and for the moment, realize that you are absolutely insignificant on a scale of international super spies, comprende?” He turned to Phil. “Phil, I apologize for my fellow teenagers clearly needing a freaking ruler to settle things. Carry on with our tasks du jour.” 

Phil bit back a proud grin and smiled politely. “Mr. Mahealani, could you go with Mr. Stark please?” Ethan looked ready to protest, but Phil held up a hand. “Nobody will harm him, nobody will upset him, and nobody will so much as look at him wrong. I can guarantee that Danny will be fine,” he comforted. 

Danny smiled and pecked Ethan’s lips with a soothing squeeze of his hand before going after Stark, who immediately swept him alone, talking a mile a minute about programming markers they could start with. Romanov turned to them. “So how many of you are alphas and how many are betas?” she asked simply.

Scott looked at Ethan and Aiden and gestured. “We’re alphas. Isaac, Jackson, and Derek are betas.”

She nodded. “No offense to the betas, but I’m looking for a challenge,” she said, and Stiles gaped. “I don’t want to injure anyone to the point of needing medical attention, so Barton and I only need alphas,” she said with a shrug. “Come with me,” she said, turning on her heel. Barton came up between Ethan and Aiden and slung his arms around their shoulders.

“Oh trust me, this will be fun, just don’t be afraid to call for a time out if she gets too rough,” he said, guiding them along behind her with Scott trailing after them uncertainly.

Stiles glanced around at the remaining few, Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Derek, Jackson, and himself. “Soooo orders?” he asked Phil.

Phil hummed, arms crossed thoughtfully. He looked at Pepper. “Pepper, would you like to take Ms. Martin with you to the office for a while?” he asked, and Lydia looked almost stars struck, though she fixed her expression quickly to indifference. Phil smiled knowingly. “She seems like she would enjoy seeing the kind of things a CEO of a major corporation does if that is her future goal in life.”

Pepper looked a little flattered, but smiled brightly. “Hey, why not! I’m not going in for a little while, but you can come have some tea while I get ready to head in for the afternoon,” she said to Lydia, who positively beamed as she fell into step beside Pepper Potts, one of the most powerful women in the nation.

Allison smiled. “That was really sweet, Mr. Coulson,” she said, and Phil nodded graciously.

“It was nothing,” he said, then smiled. “Hmmm, which sounds more fun to you guys. Hanging around in the living room or going to watch my Agents fighting your friends?”

Stiles smirked. “What are the chances Clint can _actually_ toss Scott on his ass?” he asked, and Phil rolled his eyes.

“Please, your friends don’t stand a chance,” he said.

Derek huffed, looking annoyed. “They’re alpha werewolves. Superior speed, senses, reflexes, claws, fangs-“

“Dude,” Stiles argued. “Have you not worked it out yet that Romanov and Barton are freaking _super spies_?! They can probably kill people without moving.” He paused, then paled with realization. “Whoa, Phil can probably kill people without moving.” He whirled around. “Phil, can you kill people without moving?!”

Phil shook his head. “I have to at least be able to press a button,” he said, smirking. “Although, you can ask Clint about the convenience store and the bag of flour. You’d probably be very amused by that one,” he said, sliding his arm around his nephew. “C’mon, this should be interesting if nothing else,” he said, he and Stiles leading the way to go watch super spies versus alpha werewolves down in the gym.

~

Derek actually looked slightly concerned when Scott was slammed into the mat so hard that the thud echoed through the room. Romanov just stood up and smirked. “Come on, kid, try harder,” she said, tugging Scott up by the hand.

Scott just rubbed his elbow, flushing slightly. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Stiles snorted. “Dude, she’s kicking your ass, you won’t hurt her,” he called out, then threw Scott a thumbs up. “Love you, man! You’re doing great!” he lowered his voice. “He’s going to be so sore later,” he said and Jackson snorted.

“If he’s a ‘true alpha’-“ They had filled Jackson in on some of the goings on while sitting leaning over the ropes of a boxing ring to watch- “How come he’s getting his ass kicked by a chick that’s like Lydia’s size?” he asked.

Stiles shrugged. “Super spies,” he offered, then whistled and winced as one of the twins went flying right between where Romanov and Scott were circling each other. “Ow, just walk it off, man!” he called out, and Isaac cringed visibly.

Jackson huffed, grunting distastefully. “I don’t like them,” he said, and Stiles chuckled.

“They’re not so bad now that they’re not trying to kill us,” he argued.

Jackson grumbled low in his throat “I still can’t believe Danny’s dating one of those things.”

Stiles smirked. “Then you really won’t like that the other one is dating Lydia,” he said, and Jackson let out an honest to God growl in his throat.

“What?!” he hissed, then narrowed his eyes some, watching the one running around Clint and the other sitting off to the side. “Which one is it? God, how the hell do you tell them apart?!”

“Mostly,” Isaac started, leaning forward to look at Jackson from his spot on the other side of Phil, “I just look for whose ass he’s staring at, Danny or Lydia. If that isn’t a possibility, like if Danny and Lydia aren’t there, one of them is a little taller.” He nodded. “And if it’s only one of them you’re with, go by voice. One sounds gay and the other sounds like a twelve year old.”

Derek rolled his eyes and groaned in a clear ‘you moron’ move and Stiles glared at Isaac. “I won’t even comment on how _offensive_ that is, but can you really not tell them apart yet? What kind of werewolf are you?”

Derek made an amused little huff. “Well, to be fair to Isaac, they smell the same,” he said and Stiles raised an eyebrow. “Identical twins means the same DNA means the same scent naturally, and even if there are variations they’re always together so environmental scents are the same. Even both of them smell like Danny’s cologne for some reason.”

Isaac raised an eyebrow. “Is Danny screwing them both?” he asked and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“No, you jackass, they share clothes,” he said, then sighed. “I’m the human and I can tell them apart!”

Isaac held up his finger. “Hey, the voice thing still stands-“

“That’s offensive,” Stiles argued, glaring. “There are straight guys who ‘sound gay’ and gay guys who don’t, so saying a certain manner of speaking ‘sounds gay’ is really offensive.”

Phil smiled in amusement at his nephew and nodded. “It’s true, I don’t sound ‘gay’ do I?” he asked and Stiles chuckled at the embarrassed look on Isaac’s face.

“N- no sir, I didn’t mean- I just-“ Isaac ducked his head, and Stiles grinned triumphantly.

Derek and Jackson even looked amused. “So,” Jackson started. “Lydia and Thing Two, huh?”

Stiles nodded. “Technically I think he’s Thing One – I’m pretty sure Aiden’s the older one – and I don’t really know if they’re dating or not or if it’s still just a sex thing.”

Isaac nodded. “Lydia pretends she doesn’t really like him but sometimes she acts like she does. I’m pretty sure he really does like her, though.” 

Allison, who had been quiet for the most part, finally spoke up. “He does, but Lydia does that,” she said simply. “She had every boy she played with half in love with her for a while. I mean, it was a little mean,” she admitted. “A few of them didn’t seem to realize she wasn’t interested in them for more than their body, so I felt bad for them, but I guess not everybody feels the need to point out ‘this is just sex’ before they wrap somebody around their little finger,” she said with a shrug. “This one guy cried when she kicked him out when I came to pick her up from school one day.”

Stiles sighed. “Oh I feel your pain, poor boy toys,” he said, then made a face. “Except for the ‘Lydia doesn’t want to have sex with me’ part.”

Allison smiled sweetly at him from Isaac’s other side. “Hey, just think – not wanting to sleep with you means she cares about you and wants you to be her friend.”

Jackson snorted. “Please, like Lydia Martin would want your skinny little ass, Stilinski.”

Stiles grinned evilly. “Hey, she kissed me, that’s more than I ever really hoped for,” he said, cackling at the shocked look on Derek, Jackson, and Isaac’s faces. At least until Scott flew past them and they all winced dramatically as they heard a snap before he shook out his arm and stood up while it healed.

“Sir?” A voice asked from the corner of the boxing ring and everybody turned and froze, apart from Phil, who just nodded.

“Rogers,” he greeted. “Stiles, Steve Rogers,” he introduced, gesturing between them. “Rogers, my nephew, Stiles.”

Steve smiled a warm, polite smile that made Stiles’s chest clench. “Great to meet you,” he said, then waved to the others, who were all staring because _HELLO_ , Captain freaking America was standing in front of them in workout clothes that looked painted on, smiling a wholesome and happy smile. “Um… is this a training exercise I missed the memo on?” he asked, looking awkward as he gestured to the teens in the room. “Junior… junior agents?” he speculated.

“CAP! WEREWOLVES!” Clint called happily from his spot hanging upside down off of one of the support beams for the punching bags on the other side of the sparring mats. 

Steve looked exasperatedly confused. “Werewolves, sir?” he asked with an almost despondent sigh and Phil chuckled.

“Yes, Rogers, werewolves.” He looked over. “Barton, what do you think? Can Steve have a turn or is he still too strong for them?”

Romanov looked at Scott, who was panting, and at the twins and hesitated. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea. They’ll be good for him to practice on, but even if they heal, I don’t want to hurt them too much. They’re kind of small for Steve.”

Stiles perked up as an idea struck him. “I know what might be more your size, buddy!” he said to Steve, then waved a hand at Ethan and Aiden. “Hey, do the thing, the gross but cool thing, you know,” he said, tugging at his shirt pointedly.

Ethan and Aiden suddenly shared a set of evil smiles, and nodded. Scott perked up, then jogged over to flop on the floor between Stiles’s knees. “Dude, Jackson, this is so gross, you’re going to freak out,” he said, grinning excitedly. 

Romanov and Barton looked confused at the sudden change, and even Phil was intrigued. Steve shared a look with the other agents, who just shrugged and stepped back to watch. Ethan and Aiden quickly tugged off their shirts and tossed them towards the boxing ring then walked over to the middle of the mat. Stiles turned to watch Phil’s and the other adult’s faces as the twins moved in a well-synchronized set of motions, one dropping to his knees and the other putting his hand seemingly on his back before going _into_ his brother, folding in on his twin until they morphed together. Phil didn’t show much of a reaction, much to Stiles’s chagrin, neither did Romanov, but Clint and Steve’s jaws dropped and their eyes widened dramatically as the twins fully converged, standing tall to reveal their mutated, gigantic combined form.

Jackson let out a horrified noise. “Oh holy _shit_!”

Natasha tilted her head. “Well, that’s actually pretty impressive,” she admitted. 

Derek let out a soft sound, shaking his head. “And strong. God it’s strong.”

Stiles nodded. “I broke a baseball bat over its head and it didn’t even flinch.” He frowned. “It? Them? He?” The others all just shrugged.

Phil chuckled. “Well, have at it, Steve.”

Steve looked at the mega-wolf and took a breath. “Alright, here we go.”

**Author's Note:**

> More tomorrow!


End file.
